To Meet Once Again
by HalfMoon-Smile
Summary: Ehm, the title i gave just a temporary, i still haven't got the best title.-poke- Takdir mencoba merajut lebih kompleks, ia memepertemukan tiga benang merah dalam satu simpul. Bagaimana ia mengharapkan ketiganya berinteraksi? Alert: AU


**Auhtor's note: **OMG…OMG! I can't believe I decided to write this fic. Actually the prompt was given by Aiy-san and at the first attempt, I didn't make it like this. But because my computer crushed by viruses, I lost all of my data, plus my will to write. During that time I just felt the idea has became not good enough.

Something came suddenly while I was trying to get some sleep because recently I haven't got enough sleep. I was jumped from my bed, and I thought I should write it down before it fulfill my head and block my will to do my task, which have already sufficient.

**Fandom : **Tenipuri

**Genre : **angst, friendship, drama (and i mean it! I pray for it not going insanely sappy)

**Pairing : **I think I won't tell it for free, let us find out by following the story.

**Rating : **T

**Language : **…Er…Indonesian…(I want to try English, though)

**Disclaimer :** Takeshi Konomi-Sensei. _Sensei, you must let us free our imagination to interpret your secret messages in Tenipuri._

**Alert : **AU (technically nothing much change. I'm still using their own characterization and their enviromental...So i guess, i myself is on confusion for tell this fic AU)…Also cross-gender…I'm sorry, I _must_ do that to make this fic happen.

* * *

_Prologue_

**To Meet Once Again

* * *

  
**

Pria berperawakan sedang-sedang saja, dengan rambut cokelat terang, memeriksa kotak suratnya tepat setelah ia bangun dari tidur.

Ia memeriksanya sambil berjalan; surat resmi dari kantor warta, surat tagihan, surat dari teman sejawat, dan beberapa amplop lain yang diputuskan akan dibacanya belakangan. Namun ia berhenti membalik tumpukan surat dalam genggamannya ketika melihat amplop persegi berwarna putih, diikat pita merah dengan tulisan embos emas di sampulnya, bersamaan dengan langkahnya.

_Wedding Invitation_

Di bawah frase itu ada dua nama yang dikenalnya, bahkan sangat familiar, dan masih sering mengisi lamunan-lamunan senyapnya, saat tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya.

_Kunimitsu Tezuka & Shuuko Oishi_

Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam kompartemennya supaya dapat membaca lebih leluasa, ketimbang berdiri di lorong umum hanya berbusana piyama dan jaket tidur. Ia meletakan surat-surat lain dengan rapi di tengah meja, sementara surat undangan itu segera dibuka. Mata birunya menelusuri huruf-huruf cetak emas yang menginformasikan anggota keluarga yang berbahagia, tempat, tanggal, dan waktu resepsi, serta catatan kecil bahwa kehadirannya sangat diharapkan.

Pria itu kembali menerawang setelah selesai membaca, akhirnya kedua orang itu mencapai sesuatu setelah proses tempaan yang sangat panjang, di mana ia terinklusi sebagai orang yang tersedot dalam pusaran misteri yang sampai saat ini pun tidak ada pemecahannya.

_Ya_.

Bukankah cinta adalah misteri, manakala orang-orang berenang di dalamnya, tapi tidak pernah tahu di mana akhirnya?

Meskipun antara dua pria dan satu wanita.

**---HF-Smile---**

_Tahun pertama, _Sheishuun _Gakuen, akhir musim dingin._

Di saat itulah mereka bertemu pada simpul benang merah mereka. Tidak hanya dua, nasib sedang mencoba merajut lebih kompleks, jadi ia mempertemukan tiga benang dalam satu simpul.

Shuuko Oishi, nama yang _maskulin_ untuk seorang gadis. Apalagi pada seorang gadis yang wajahnya sampai merah padam saat tanpa sengaja menabraknya dan menjatuhkan semua buku dalam pelukannya. Namun Shuusuke Fuji tidak merasakan keganjilan apapun, bahkan menertawakan sang pemilik nama setelah melihat tingkat brutalismenya dalam melakukan berbagai hal. _Ah_, brutalisme terlalu kasar untuk menggelari seorang perempuan, mungkin akan lebih tepat disebut campuran eksplosif dan impulsif, kombinasi salah tingkah dan pencemas.

Sebaliknya Shuuko Oishi yang mudah diajak bersosialisasi, Kunimitsu Tezuka adalah seseorang yang sangat sulit didekati. Introvert, pendiam, _terlalu_ serius. Kebanyakan orang segan mendekatinya karena ia memancarkan kharisma yang masih sangat bias, namun tetap kuat entitasnya. Fuji sering memergokinya membaca buku dengan tenang di perpustakaan, seorang diri, independen dengan keberadaannya sendiri.

'_Terlalu percaya diri?'_ Awalnya Fuji menerka demikian, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing. Ia _toh_ bukan tidak bisa, tapi ia memilih melihat keadaan sebelum melakukan pendekatan personal pada orang yang 'sedikit' lebih unik dibandingkan anak-anak lainnya. Perlu beberapa riset tentang kesukaan dan aktivitasnya supaya langkahnya mengakrabkan diri dengan anak-anak satu sekolah, terutama satu kelas dengannya, tidak tersandung batu.

Fuji sendiri adalah anak normal seperti yang lainnya. Punya seorang kakak perempuan dan adik lelaki. Hidup bersosial dengan keluarganya, selalu dikelilingi atmosfer yang harmonis menjadi kebiasaan yang diimplementasikannya dengan natural di sekolah. Ia senang bergaul, menaruh perhatian pada permasalahan yang dihadapi temannya, meskipun ia sendiri cenderung menutupi masalahnya dengan senyum. Bukan ia tidak menaruh kepercayaan, namun menurutnya kemampuan untuk membantu adalah berkah, Ia tidak keberatan mencurahkan perhatian dan kecerdasan yang dimilikinya untuk menolong teman-temannya. Bila diafirmatifkan, _Ia rela_.

Kehidupan sebagai anak-anak yang baru saja memasuki strata pertama jenjang sekolah menengah pertama sangatlah lumrah. Sehari selang sehari berlalu seiring semakin datangnya hari menetas kuncup pertama dari rahim salju, mereka semakin terbiasa dan mulai menemukan kecocokan pada beberapa orang hingga tanpa sadar mulai terkotak-kotak.

Fuji memang mengenal hampir semua anak seangkatannya, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berkata pongah bahwa ia dekat dengan siapapun. Ia lebih memilih berada di antara teman-teman yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Teman yang mau mempercayakan isi hati kepadanya. Teman yang membutuhkan eksistensinya. Teman yang bisa dilimpahkannya perhatian.

Teman yang menjadi keluarganya.

Sadaharu Inui mencocokan jawaban ulangannya sekali lagi dengan Fuji, memandanginya dengan intens seolah-olah bisa mengubah nama 'Shuusuke Fuji' di atas angka sempurna menjadi namanya. "Padahal jawaban kita sama sampai di langkah ini. Aku kurang teliti mempertimbangkan berbagai potensi jawaban," keluhnya setelah menyerah nama 'Shuusuke Fuji' tidak bisa secara gaib terfraksi ulang hingga menjadi 'Sadaharu Inui'.

Fuji tersenyum prihatin, "Lain kali kita bisa belajar sama-sama."

"Itu artinya," Inui terkesiap, "aku bisa melihat _cara_mu belajar?"

Terkekeh, Fuji membalas, "Tidak ada _cara_ku, Inui. Aku belajar seperti anak-anak lainnya."

Oishi mengangguk membenarkan, "Nilai Fuji memang lebih baik darimu, tapi milikmu juga masih tergolong baik."

Inui menggeleng, "Semakin banyak data yang terkumpul, semakin banyak hasil yang bisa diperoleh. Itu adalah hukum absolut. Selain rajin, aku harus mencari cara yang lebih efesien untuk belajar dan lebih efektif mengumpulkan hasil."

Fuji melihat Tezuka masuk ke kelas, masih sendirian walaupun sudah berlalu sebulan semenjak hari penerimaan siswa baru, ia mengecilkan suaranya, berkata konspiratif, "Kalau begitu, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan Kunimitsu? Dia juga selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam beberapa mata pelajaran."

Inui membetulkan posisi kacamatanya agar bisa menelusuri sosok Tezuka yang melaluinya dengan acuh, "Benar juga, Kunimitsu Tezuka, harus diselidiki."

Oishi mengernyitkan keningnya, merasa pernyataan Inui kelewatan bahkan untuk sebuah guyonan, masalahnya Inui tidak bercanda sedikitpun. Sementara senyum Fuji tambah melebar, "Jadi kau bisa beritahu satu atau dua rahasia tentang dirinya kelak padaku."

**---HF-Smile---**

Rahasia akan lebih menarik bila kau mengetahuinya sendiri.

Itulah yang dirasakan Fuji.

Sebenarnya 'rahasia' yang ditemukannya berpangkal pada ketidaksengajaan. Karena teman-temannya tidak dapat menemaninya ke perpustakaan, akhirnya ia pergi sendirian. Mencari bahan untuk mata pelajaran sejarah sekaligus mulai mencicil penugasan translasi literatur inggris.

Bukan hanya tangannya yang memegang kamus inggris, ada tangan lain di seberangnya.

Di antara deretan-deretan renggang buku, Fuji menemukan sepasang mata madu yang indah. Ia tersenyum, sungguh suatu kebetulan. "Tezuka-_kun_." Ia melepaskan pegangannya, mendorong kamus itu ke arah Tezuka, "Silakan pakai lebih dulu."

Tezuka mengambilnya tanpa basa-basi, "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sekedarnya. Mereka berpisah jalan di sana. Fuji pergi ke bagian yang menyimpan buku-buku sejarah sambil berpikir ia tidak terlalu membutuhkan kamus Inggris, ia masih bisa mengatasi mata pelajaran itu, sebaliknya sejarah, ia sering kebingungan.

Ia bersemangat menemukan buku sejarah yang dibutuhkannya, tapi sekali lagi ia berseteru dengan Tezuka. Mata Tezuka pun kali ini melebar. Di tengah kebingungan Fuji, Tezuka mendorong buku itu ke arahnya, dan berlalu.

Fuji mengambil buku itu, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan yang paling tepat untuk mulai berbicara dengan Tezuka Kunimitsu. Senyum geli mengembang di wajah halusnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Tezuka mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati senyum malaikat seorang teman sekelasnya, yang ia tahu bernama Shuusuke Fuji. Seraya menunduk kembali ke pekerjaannya, ia menjawab,"Silakan."

Mereka menikmati kesenyapan masing-masing, tidak terkoneksi sama sekali meskipun hanya dipisahkan sejarak meja membentang. Tezuka bekerja dengan tenang, menelusuri kamus Inggris di hadapannya, lalu menulis rentetan kanji bagai ketikan dalam buku tugasnya. Sementara Fuji menerawang keluar. Sinar matahari di balik jendela sangat ramah, hingga Fuji ingin berada di luar sana.

"Apa aku mengganggumu kalau aku mengajakmu bicara, Tezuka-_kun_?" bisik Fuji.

"Tergantung," ujar Tezuka frontal. Tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Tidak terlalu penting sebenarnya," ucap Fuji lagi, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya. Orang ini terlalu jujur, pikirnya, tidak heran orang-orang segan mendekatinya. "Tapi bolehkah kau memberiku kamus itu kalau kau sudah selesai?"

"Ya," jawab Tezuka singkat, dan sangat padat.

Mereka diam lagi, tenggelam dalam kepentingan masing-masing. Tapi Fuji mulai penasaran, ia sering melepaskan konsentrasinya pada pekerjaannya, ia malah mengalihkannya untuk memperhatikan Tezuka. Kadang kening pemuda itu berkerut memandangi kertas tugasnya sebelum akhirnya membalik-balik kamus lagi. Intensitasnya membuat Fuji yakin bahwa sebenarnya Tezuka kesulitan.

Ia kembali menulisi buku tugasnya, tapi melenceng dari garis-garis di tengah buku. Setelah itu ia menyodorkannya pada Tezuka.

Bola mata Tezuka bergulir, membaca pernyataan di sana.

_Apa kau kesulitan? Aku mungkin bisa membantu._

"Tidak, terima kasih," Tezuka langsung menolak.

Fuji menarik kembali bukunya, menulisinya lagi. Tanpa putus asa, ia menyodorkannya kembali.

_Jangan sungkan. Kalau kau cepat selesai, aku juga bisa lebih cepat mendapatkan kamus Inggrisnya._

Kali ini pandangan Tezuka beralih dari buku tulis Fuji ke pemiliknya. Fuji Cuma tersenyum. Menghargai caranya yang tidak berbasa-basi, Tezuka mempertimbangkan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

**---HF-Smile---**

Fuji membantunya dengan cara yang unik. Setiap kali ia bertanya, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, ia menuliskan penjelasan di secarik kertas. Padahal mereka masih diizinkan bercakap-cakap, asal tidak dengan suara keras.

Dengan bantuannya, Tezuka menyelesaikan tugasnya lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

"Terima kasih," Tezuka menyerahkan kamus Inggris pinjamannya pada Fuji. Senyum kembali mengembang, Fuji menuliskan "Jangan sungkan" di sisa kertas yang masih bersih dari catatan. Berpikir tidak ada salahnya bertanya, Tezuka mengikuti cara Fuji.

_Kenapa kau tidak bersuara?_

_Karena tidak ingin mengganggu orang lain._

_Asal tidak dengan suara keras, masih diperbolehkan bicara._

_Aku punya alasan lain._

Tezuka berhenti menulis. Ia memandang Fuji dengan tatapan bertanya. Fuji tersenyum geli seraya menulisi jawabannya.

_Supaya memudahkanmu mengingat apa yang sudah kuajarkan dan menyimpannya._

Tezuka tercenung setelah membacanya.

"Ah, tinggal sepuluh menit lagi, kita harus kembali ke kelas," Fuji akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Saat Fuji membereskan peralatannya, Tezuka menambahkan sesuatu di kertas percakapan mereka. Ia menggesernya supaya Fuji bisa melihatnya.

Fuji tidak bisa tidak tertawa, ia duduk seraya kembali membentangkan buku tugas dan buku sejarah yang dipinjamnya.

Di bawah tulisan "Aku juga membutuhkan buku sejarah itu, jadi sekarang aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan tugasmu" Fuji menambahkan "Tidak mau membiarkanku menang rupanya."

**---HF-Smile---**

**_Author's note_ : **Please don't kill me now....


End file.
